Through Dangers Untold
by Kiss of Magic
Summary: Sarah once again finds herself in the Underground, although this time it's not entirely against her will. What happens when she's put in the position of choosing between her life in the Aboveground, or love in the Underground?


**A/N: I do not own, nor am I affiliated, with the Labyrinth. This was just an idea that surfaced in my mind and would leave me be.**

**Prologue**

Sarah was overly excited to be home for the winter break. The last few weeks at the university had been chaotic and exhausting. On top of her regular classes, Sarah also played the female lead in the college's winter play. The last show was last night, and while Sarah loved acting, she was glad it had come to an end. Last night her father, Karen, and Toby had all come to see her act. Toby had even got her flowers. Although she had rehearsed, and played several shows previously, she was still rather nervous. She wanted it to be the best show yet, and it had been. Her drama professor had congratulated her, claiming it was a "great show" and that Sarah had a lot of talent for a sophomore. He also said that he hoped she would consider auditioning for the play in the spring. After the show, all of the cast members had a party to celebrate, but Sarah chose to just go home with her family.

The two-hour ride back to her house had been mostly nothing non-stop chatter from Toby, and the occasional comment by her father or Karen. Sarah found herself realizing that she didn't really mind. She hadn't been back since the fall, and she found herself missing these moments. Toby asked her all sorts of questions. It almost seemed like an interrogation, and Sarah couldn't help but to laugh at the boy. When they finally got home, Toby was well on his way to the Land of Nod. Their father carried him into the house, and left Karen and Sarah to get Sarah's bags.

"Sarah," Karen started. "Your father and I are so proud of you."

Sarah smiled at the woman. Sure they didn't get along sometimes, but Karen was more of a mother than her real mother ever was.

"Thank you Karen, that means a lot."

Sarah insisted that she grab the majority of her bags, and Karen grabbed the rest. Once they got inside, Sarah's father helped her get her things upstairs and Karen went to say good night to Toby. It was late, much later than Sarah had realized.

"Do you need anything before bed?" Her father asked. Sarah shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks dad." Her father hugged her.

"Good night then," he said, closing the door on his way out.

After he left, Sarah nearly collapsed on her bed. She didn't realize how tired she was either. Her eyes surveyed her bedroom. It had changed a lot over the years. There were no more toys littering her bed or lining the shelves, and she now had a larger full bed instead of the twin that once resided in her room. There were several bookshelves lined with everything from reference books to fantasy novels. Her and her father had painted her room a cool forest green color years ago. It was relaxing. Almost too relaxing. Within moments, Sarah too was drifting off to Dreamland.

* * *

Jareth watched as the girl slumbered. She truly was beautiful, even when she slept. He wished he could be there with her, instead of just watching her through a crystal. She had changed over the years and seemed to all but forget about her time in his kingdom. Jareth didn't quite understand why. Perhaps it was just her mind blocking the memories, but Jareth sensed it was something much more magical. There came a knock on his chamber door. He flicked his wrist, and the crystal disappeared. Hardly anyone bothered him while he was in his personal chambers.

"This had better be important," he mumbled.

He opened the door. A small goblin stood on the other side. He was holding a piece of parchment. The goblin extended the paper, and Jareth jerked it from his grasp. He tore the wax seal, and unfolded the paper. His eyes scanned the poor calligraphic letters. What did this mean?

"Who sent this?" Jareth demanded.

The goblin shook his head. "I don't know kingy. Motz says he found it." The poor creature could tell his master was angry, and backed away slightly to avoid being kicked -or even worse- bogged.

The Goblin King usually handled things well, but Jareth was suddenly very angry. He would not stand for this. Over the years, he had several threat against his kingdom, but not once had he had threats against himself directly. He tore the paper in half and let it fall to the ground. He slammed the door on the goblin, and conjured a crystal. Sarah was still asleep just as she was before the interruption. He sighed and sat down in a chair near the fireplace. Why did she have to refuse him? Things would be much easier if she just would have accepted his offer. Jareth found himself getting frustrated. That letter really confused him. Whoever it was really did their research. He doubted it was anyone from his kingdom. Perhaps it was another Fae or maybe even and Elf? Whoever it was knew that they could use Sarah to get to him and his powers. He would have to pay a visit to the girl very soon.

He had very mixed emotions about visiting her. She had refused him, which made him beyond angry. Months after she defeated his Labyrinth, Jareth hated the thought of the girl. Who was she to refuse him? However, his anger passed and he began obsessing over her. He often found himself watching her through his crystals. Now his dreams were even plagued with the girl. He wanted her here, but he had a very good assumption that the Labyrinth did not. Why else would she all but forget her time here? That's not something a mere mortal forgets. Perhaps the Labyrinth knew that erasing her memories would keep her safe. Jareth threw the crystal, but instead of shattering into tiny shards of glass, it erupted into a cloud of glitter. He needed to plan a trip to the Aboveground.


End file.
